Were I stand, Right here between you and them
by Nichelle M
Summary: Based upon a situation that grew in my Ask were i have to defend my au from an army of Error sans ( and maybe other error characters to appease some readers) chances are i am gonna get my butt handed to me...
1. Introduction

An undertale au fan fic

Were I stand, right here between you and them.

I don't own undertale. Toby fox Owns it.

All I own is my love for the game.

Intro

 **Brought over from my ask.**

 **Guest**

 **A noat apperes**

 **Hey Error is knoked out so i can give you some more info. That black orb has a hidden function. As a last resort if you will it it will make the portal have a gavatatonal efect sucking in every thind in a one hundered mile radious it also will disabel teliportaton when this mode activates. Also your Au is getting attacted first so you guys will have to fight over 100 ERROR Sans's at once along with hundereds of his alays**

 **Salkeya**

 **Salya: w-what? Error? *curls into ball and continually whispers Error***

 **Creativity!Sans: Shh... Hey, Nichelle? Can we help you?**

 ***pls insert response***

 **Creativity!Sans: Y'know... Ï čäñ'- \/\/äï- -ö £ï9- -ï/\/\ (I can't wait to fight him)**

 **Salya: /\/\é -ö. (Me to)**

Nichelle quickly writes down on a note and sends it out.

"aid would be nice thank you, review or pm response."

The purple pink haired woman sighed looking sky ward. " over 100 huh? Well fudge nuts." She sighed shoving her hands into her hoodie pocket and walked back to her friends who were prepareing. "we deal with him in Sal's timeline, now they are attacking mine. Lovely just fluffin lovely."

Sans looked up from working with Gaster to see Nichelle walking up * you ok?*

"No…I am furious and frustrated." She answered grumbling. " A crazed version of you is out to kill us! WITH AN ARMY! An army we may not be able to fight off even with the kind aid from everyone that cares! And I know as an author its my duty to keep my characters and guests _safe_!" She began to pace clearly panicing.

Sans looked over at Gaster, set down his tools and quickly rushed over to Nichelle stopping her.

*Nichelle! Breath. Its going to be ok! We fought him off before we can do it again! * he pulled her into a hug and held her close. *and if…if things go south….you can always….*

"don't…i..i don't want to think about resetting…" she mumbled hiding her face in his shoulder crying.


	2. Back up arrives

An undertale au fan fic

Were I stand, right here between you and them.

I don't own undertale. Toby fox Owns it.

All I own is my love for the game.

Chapter one: Back up arrives!

After calming down Nichelle noticed a new arrival in her realm and blinked in surprise.

A Gem had come. She definitely was not expecting that!

*A tall gem with wavy sky blue hair walks out of a blue and pink is wearing a high-neck cyan blouse with elbow-length sleeves with a blue green star in her right side,a dark blue knee-length skirt with a pattern similar to the wailing stone and knee-high has several pieces of mismatched armor strapped to her Gem is located on her head,similar to a eyes had a haunted look,like they belonged to one who had been scarred by war almost to the point of no turning back.

Hi 's Turquoise.I've been conversing with the residents of the Omega Frisk's gotten things planned 've finally gotten Underfresh as well as Error!dyne and Error! Paps on our now,Outertale Undyne,Geno Sans and 2 pairs of Reapertale Sans and Papyrus are on their now,Corey and Magic God Gaster are working to implement defences for the Last Haven universes,including this I've got some gifts for you guys.

For Sans,you get Memelord time,they work on the physical plain.

The Smiling skeleton nodded *This is going to rock.* he took the gift and thumbs up'd to Nichelle.

For Papyrus,you recieve the power of may be only limited to reinforcements,but whatevs you imagine comes real

Papyrus nodded "I SHALL TREAT IT WITH THE GREATEST RESPECT THANK YOU NEW FRIEND!"

For Chara,have a grass sword.

*Turquoise holds up a blade of wraps around Chara's wrist.

It can morph into any weapon you can also cut through Error!'s strings if ever he decides to turn you guys into puppets.

Chara gave a wicked smile "He wont know what hit him, only I get to ruin the universe!"

Nichelle grabbed chara by the ear. " No you do not Chara."

For Gaster,you get future vision.

The Tall skeleton nodded and bowed "I am greatful to you this will be most benifical to protecting this place."

For Toriel and Asgore,you guys get the ability to call the Omega Timeline for help. Reapertale Gerson and Alphys will be there to help you.

The former king and queen nodded and hugged their son " Thank you. We will treat this with the utmost care. "

Flowey,here's some magic 'll make you grow like crazy.

"I think I will go and make a giant thorn wall with this….." He shwooped away to enact his defence strategy

Nichelle ,have an infinity contains an insane amount of power,but can only be used twice.I've locked it so only you can use it.

"Right. Emergancy use only." She gently took the gift and placed it in her hoodie pocket. " I am reallt greatful you went to all this trouble for us. Seriously. Im also really excited a Gem is here to help. I mean holy cow, I love the show Steven Univurse so much heh!"

Frisk,Asriel, these.

*Turquoise puts a small,star-shaped locket in Asriel's is a small glowing gives Frisk another locket,shaped like a is some sort of liquid.

"oh pretty" Frisk murmured putting hers on. She then helped Asriel with his. " there, looks good on you Asriel!"

He blushed and smiled " thank you Frisk."

*She looks around,then in a quiet voice says,

I'm entrusting you two with very important ,this is a piece of my Gemstone, imbued with can become 'God of Hyperdeath' any time now.

*Turquoise's Gem suddenly has a chip in it you hadn't noticed before.

Frisk,this locket is overflowing with healing water I got from a magic 'll work instantly,I I'm trusting you both to take care of these for you do that?Good.

Both children nod holding hands. "We promise ms Turquoise

*Turquoise quickly hugs them before becoming serious once again

Now guys,I might have to hang around here for a while,if that's okay.I'm here to defend this timeline.

*Turquoise summons a blue trident with sharp crystal also pulls a black tomahawk out of her twirls both weapons in a defensive stance.

And I'm never going to let you down.

"W…wow…Thank you so much!" Nichelle smiled wide with a smile that looked on the verge of cracking. Seriously. Thank you.."

Nichelle then showed their guest to a place to set up to rest.

After getting Turquiose setteled in a figure appared with the name Reader99 floating above their head.

Nichelel walked over to them " Yes?"

"here." Reader99 hands you an arm of cyborg sans to aid you. "good luck" then they vanished.

Nichelle blinked looking at the hand. " I have a cybernetic sans arm…..creepy….but ok…" she turned to go when she bumped into someone else that had appeared. "ow…sorry!"

An individual with Dark blue hair that goes down mid back, dark blue neko ears and tail, almost black purple eyes, about 4" 6', with a short sword as a weapon wearing leather armor. "Hey there, I'll help. Drakon Silverwing." Offers hand to her. Nichelle nodded and shook it. "Thanks Drakon. There is a room you can use while here before the fight begins."

After getting the new arrivals setteled in Nichelle went for a walk to clear her head and to calm herself down. After getting far enough away from everyone , she summoned a chair and sat down on it. " I just hope I don't get everyone killed…."

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The stars glimmering quietly as she watched them not paying attention to someone walking up with a fold out chair and sitting next to her.

*Hey. You ok?* came San's voice, yanking her out of the stars. "Sans….yeah, im doing better, still a little worried but that's natural I guess, We are about to face down a horde of you and other undertale people." She hugged herself and looked over at him, "all of them hell bent on ripping this place apart…."

Sans rested a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed * we can beat them. We got to stay Determined.*

Determined….that word, that one word always seemed to make everything better. " Right. I didn't give up playing the game, I won't give up now."

The skeleton male nodded and ruffled her hair *Good. or id of had to break out a Skele-TON of puns to cheer you back up."

"Pffft, Tibia honest, I would be ok with that." She replied winking at him.

So for about an hour they two traded puns , jokes and silly stories. In the end Nichelle fell asleep in her spot and Sans picked her up carefully. *welp, lets get you back to the others so you can sleep. " he opened a short cut and walked into it.


	3. The First battle

An Undertale au fan fic

Where I stand, right here between you and them.

I don't own Undertale. Toby fox owns it.

All I own is my love for the game.

Note: this will be five or six chapters long and will lead into a longer fan fiction later.

Also I AM ERROR your aid will show up when things are most dire don't worry *winks*

Chapter two: The first fight.

Sans was sitting up keeping an eye socket out for trouble when someone appeared before him.

*can I help you?*

A version of the cat human hybrid walk through the door "hi i forgot to say my name its eternal. Is assistance required? or have you got this what i am i saying of you don't got this here take these, knuckle heads and this orb to give to Chara turns to poisoned chocolate any way toodle doo" walks into wall and falls back "Ow my face sorry I'll just use the door "walks through door "there is now a human face with cat ears embedded in the wall reading this fills you with the laughs...and determination but mostly laughs.

Sans chuckled * right. Thanks kiddo I'll let Nichelle know about this when she wakes up.*

After the visit sans returned to watching when Turquoise walked up beside him. She looked out at the world outside the defenses. "You are worried for her." She stated calmly. "I can take watch. Gems do not need sleep. Go to her."

Sans looked at the tall being and nodded *thanks. And you coming here, really has helped her confidence. She showed me the show in between everything. It rocks.*

The gem shook her head and looked back out. "Save the puns for her."

He gave a nod and used a short cut to Nichelle's room.

Meanwhile with the rest of the crew and InkTale Sans who returned from whatever he was doing.

Daryl runs in through portal

"Oh my god is everyone alright! I heard Error attacked and I wound up confronting Ice's dad so it looks like I'm a target now. I should've been more careful and now I blew it."

"It's ok Daryl, we are all ok" Frisk said trying to calm him down.

Uses sarcastic voice while kicking his shoe in the dirt

"Brilliant. Just freaking brilliant."

Voice goes back to normal

"Oh where's Jack and Ice?"

Runs up to Jack and Ice then hugs them when they walk up waving.

"How you doin buddies?" he asked smiling

Jack grins and Ice laughs

Jack gave a happy reply "Awesome! Oh and did you bring my art pad and pencils? I never put them in my art bag." He looked downcast at the thought of having forgotten them

"Yeah I'll go get them. See ya in a bit. I'll try to get more information while I'm out."

Ice held out a hand and grabbed his sleeve "Daryl wait..."

Daryl looked back at her "Yeah?"

Ice looked away shyly and said softly "Be careful ok and don't get caught. Also get my radio and kick my dad's butt if you see him."

Jack gave a grin and thumbs uped his brother.

"No problem. See ya all later and thanks for helping us out!"

Daryl then left through a portal while jack looked up at Ice with a sly grin

"What are you staring at?" Ice questioned getting nervous from jacks look and began to blush

"So you and Daryl huh?" Jack Teased lightly

Ice blushed harder while glaring at Jack. "W-what! No. We are just friends"

"Uh huh sure you are. Ink, Nichelle, Sans! What do you think? My big bro and Ice here. A good couple or what?" Jack smiled looking over at Ink and looking for Nichelle and sans.  
Ink smiled * I ship it, and Nichelle is asleep right now. Stress, sans is keeping an eye on her but I'm sure they would think the same. You two are perfect.*

"Jack I'm going to kill you and hide your body where no one will ever find it!" Ice shouted as she starts chasing Jack around the room and both are laughing while making a mess.

"Sorry I'll clean it up later I promise!" she shouts while Chasseing Jack still laughing.

Ink shook his head grinning.

With Gaster

The Ex royal scientist was busy at work finishing a shielding unit and smiled as it activated. "Perfect." He muttered "this should keep them away from the apartment while the children and Toriel hide here."

He slumped to a chair with a tired sigh when a loud boom shook the whole dimension. "They are here!"

Turquoise was first on the scene fighting against the Error horde swinging her Tomahawk and Trident at any who dared near them.

Soon joining her was Sans, Midgard from the air, Chara, and a slightly injured flowey who had been keeping the horde back. following Sans was Nichelle, awake and riding a now full grown Midnight into the fray, Cobalt wrapped around her left arm.

(Drakon you I hope don't mind protecting the kids with Toriel.)

The battle for Nichelle's dimension had now begun.

Error watched his horde from the sidelines frowning, he hadn't expected such support. Or that they would have access to weapons that would drive them back.

He flinched seeing several Error paps going flying due to A Doge meme sent after them by sans.

Then he face palmed as Giant flying spaghetti monsters began filling the field throwing his forces back.

Seems someone gave Papyrus imagination to reality powers…no matter, his forces would recover after a little while so it didn't matter what they did, but he learned what they could do. So he could adjust for the next attack. * _get ready to BURN_ * he muttered grinning.

Nichelle punched an Error in the face sending it flying when several previously defeated ones rose back up and surrounded her. "Crap…" she saw the others were also having trouble and pulled the infinite power sphere she'd been given. "This is an emergency, I'll save the other one for when I find the original Error." The orb flashed and sent off a massive shock wave knocking her attackers away.

As the dust cleared everyone gave a small gasp at what they saw.

Nichelle was no longer in her hoodie and jeans get up, now she wore a light green and gold bodice with leather breeches and held a large long bow strapped to her hip was a rapier, her short purple pink hair was now longer and blond the tips purple and pink. Her ears had grown to a long elven like shape. " _Well, been a long time since I was in this form..."_

Sans's jaw dropped as she drew the bow and began firing at the errors, sending them flying. * What the Elf?!*

Soon the horde retreated and the group quickly ran over to her. " _I guess I need to explain this. Me?"_

All nodded and she sighed looking at her hands. "My _original author name was Nakori the elvenborn. But as I said…"_ the power faded and she returned to normal "I am not able to remain in it. It was thanks to an item I was given I could use it again. The only drawback, I only can do it one more time…"

"Well then we better regroup and figure out how to beat those freaks for good!" Chara snarled glaring at the empty scared battle ground.

Nichelle nodded and they all headed back behind the wall.


	4. A Loss

I don't own Undertale, Toby fox owns it.

I am about to hurt the lot of you with painful things called feelings. Character death.

Sorry.

*hands you all cookies*

Also short chapter is short.

Chapter three: A painful loss

Toriel was busy with frisks help healing the injured warriors, she sighed patching up Nichelle while frisk worked with sans and Flowey.

"How long until the next attack?" Toriel asked worried.

"I don't know, but if they do get through us Toriel, there is a door that you can take all the kids, Frigga too, it will lead you back to your universe..." Nichelle answered as Cobalt snuggled into her hoodie. "It's a Blue door with The Annoying dog's face on it."

Toriel nodded and looked up as Asgore hurried in. "They are back! There is even more then the last time!"

Nichelle paled "Oh crap."

"Sans has already gone ahead with Papyrus and Turquoise and Drakon to do what they can, Gaster as well…" The Ex-King continued.

The author tried to get up but the room suddenly began to spin and she slumped back down holding her head "Ergh…dizzy...ow…."

Toriel looked to Asgore "she is in not state to fight."

Asriel looked down at the locket he wore and then at Frisk giving a small smile as she nodded to him "Mama, papa, I can help them, don't worry. We will bring them home safely! "And ran out followed by Chara and flowey.

On the battle field sans, Paps, Drakon and Turquoise were surrounded by 300+ Errors and were not doing well.

Sans saw in the distance Asriel was in his hyper death god mode, followed by Asgore, Chara and flowey, he had to get everyone to them. * Hey, Paps, can you do me a favor when you get back to Nichelle?*

"OF COURSE BROTHER WHY?" Papyrus said a bit curious.

*tell her I'm sorry for not coming back with you guys.*

Before the group could protest he summoned his Gaster blasters and had them pick his friends up and carry them off to safety as the Errors swarmed him.

"SANS!" Papyrus cried out watching in horror as they pulled him apart with the blue strings. "S…s...Sans..."

The Errors began to follow the escaping group as Asriel hyper death beamed while his father spear of justice took on any other stragglers with help from Chara and Flowey.

Soon the errors retreated again and Asriel gathered Sans's ashes eyes sad as they took off back to their base.

Error smirked. Without Sans, they were sure to fall apart there was no way they could win now without his meme lord powers or any other trick he may have had.

" _Time to go all out. But for now I think I will let this loss settle in."_

As soon as Nichelle woke up she saw everyone dressed in mourning cloths. "W…what's happened?" she looked around and saw sans was missing.

Ink walked over to her and hugged her *sans…is…he…*

Asgore walked up holding a small jar with Sans's ashes within it while Asriel, now back to his child self, brought over his jacket. "The errors tore him apart..."

She shakily took her friends jacket and hugged it close. "We are taking the fight to Error." Tears began to fall, error would not get away with this.

"But we can't beat them! More keep coming!" Flowey protested "there is no way we can win this!"

"There has to be one." Nichelle grumbled. Suddenly all power flickers rapidly thunder booms all of a sudden and energy measuring machines go crazy as a rift appears and I AM A ERROR walks out. Then everything is normal

"Quick there's no time to explain! I have some crucial info to discuss." IAE shouted looking worried. "In a sound proof room..."

Nichelle nodded and snapped her fingers the room they were all in becoming sound proof. "Ok what is it?"

"Frist of all even though it seemed that it was only a few days for you. It was THOUSANDS of years for me so I know for a fact that this works. Also i have gathered info that over 120 ERROR Sans's, Papyrus's, Gaster, Asgore, Undyne's, Aphis's, and Chara's. Let that sink in…"

"We have meet them." Asgore grumbled.

"But some good news is that during my time in let's just call it the fight zone i was able to bring in some evil ERROR tale characters. For instance ERROR Papyrus, ERROR Asgore, ERROR Temmi... You get the idea all of them except ERROR Frisk. They all had one weakness. When two of the same ERROR tale character where there the area would start shaking. Than while i was fighting over 200 ERROR tale characters i slammed two ERROR Sans's together and then they died for REAL... They did not faint like they would when I normally beat them. The dust even disinigrated. Thinking it was a fluke i did it over and over and over and over... And the same result happened every time. This gave me hope because we can win this battle. For good. During some of my down time I found out that it has to do with souls. But to simplify it souls of the same character from the same tale repel each other and space time will erase them if contact between them."

Nichelle smirked "so that's why the hundreds were all mixed versions of the characters….thank you IAE. Now we can pay them back for sans. However, Paps, Stay here with Toriel and Frisk. Asriel, Jack, Ice, you too. I don't want you getting involved in this. Understand?"

The kids nodded "right."

Nichelle pulled her hoodie off and pulled Sans's jacket on and put her infinity orb in a pocket while Cobalt snuggled into the new nap zone. "We have some pay back to plan."

After IAE left three new comers entered the battle. Salya, her sans (who I will call Creative)

Salya yawns looking into her viewer to other realms "Hey... What'd I mis- HOLY F*** S***. CREATIVITY! SANS! GET OVER HERE!" Her Sans walked up. With a sigh he said * yeah?*

"WE MISSED THE FIRST BATTLE WHILE NAPPING." Salya fussed

*WHAT? Crap! Ok... We'll be at the Place in a few minutes!*

A few minutes later they arrived

* Hey! Um, me Salya and MY dad, Creativtiy! Gaster came to help! Also... * he goes Into Double Soul Mode * I'm ready to fight.*

Following suit Salya Activates SOUL Sword and Pink magic pools from her eyes "Me Too."

"And I'm here to help with any inventions!" C. Gaster Offered with a nod.

Nichelle nodded with a smile. "Good. Then you going to be here for the final fight."

"Time to go Dunk on him." Papyrus said with a dark frown.

Soon Nichelle and Everyone from Undyne to Mettaton, minus tori and the kids, were marching towards the last fight.


	5. The final fight

I don't own Undertale, only toby fox owns Undertale.

Love ya.

Final fight.

Lots of trouble.

Muwahahaha

Chapter four: The Last thing he will see.

Nichelle walked ahead of her friends Midgard walking beside her, a sad look in his eyes, "I miss him too Midgard. But don't worry. Knock the errors into one that looks like them and we win."

The Dragon nodded and nuzzled her leg. Midnight gave a sad mewl and pawed her other leg. "Yeah, I promise no stupid sacrifices."

Nichelle gripped the jacket eyes darkening. Turquoise studied the young human and walked over. "This has happened before to you, losing someone dear that is?"

"Yes. It was a long time ago. In another fight to save realities. Only the person was not an immortal ass like Error sans." Nichelle stated angrily. "Had to give up my old powers and form to stop the one causing the deaths."

The Gem's look saddened "this person who betrayed you..."

"Yes, they were someone I loved. It hurt to lock them away." Nichelle answered looking ahead. "It's why I can't use most of my powers."

Turquoise nodded and put a hand on her shoulder "then let us make sure this Error regrets his life choices."

Nichelle nodded. "Deal."

Soon they entered the corrupted zone of Nichelle's dimension were Error Sans had set up shop.

"Ok everyone. Remember smack the Errors into their doubles. That makes em go poof." Nichelle muttered as she pulled out a pen and twisted the bottom as it changed into a rapier. "Joys of a multi-magical pen thing made by a good friend."

Everyone went into the fight.

As soon as it began however the group suffered another loss. Eternal whom had been running side information to Gaster during the whole ordeal, was fighting his way away from the Errors as Blue strings dragged them back.

"Nope, nope, nope, NOPE! You are not fighting without this! Take my gun if used correctly it will anything to dust it's how…The…First time..." eternal was then suddenly ripped apart in front of them a voice in the says "I'll return" followed by a meow.

Nichelle caught the gun and narrowed her eyes. "Now we have two friends to avenge. Let's go everyone. Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton you take the right. Asgore, Turquoise, midnight go to the left. Drakon, Salya, Creative, you're with me down the middle. Midgard has the sky."

Soon the rag tag group rushed in full of DETERMINATION.

Error was not happy when he saw the group rush his ranks. It seems his tactic was not enough to break them. He then frowned seeing his pawns getting dusted in rapid succession.

" _Well seems I have to step in and show them how it's done."_ He muttered laughing before going out onto the battlefield.

When he arrived Error saw in shock as the last of his force, two papyruses and two Undyne's were tossed into one another before turning to dust.

"You WerE ToLD!" he shouted shooting towards Nichelle, Separating her from her friends. "NOT FAIR!"

"Who said life was fair you jerk." She held up her free hand to stop her friends. "This fights mine." She pulled out her power orb and smirked as it glowed as she entered 'Nakori' mode. "And I plan using a friends weapon to end you. " She held up the gun. "I can assure you that this will be a Blast."

Soon the two began to fight, her dodging the strings, him avoiding her blade.

Asgore looked to Turquoise worried. "Is this wise to let her do this alone?"

"It is, it will help her and this is her world. She must be the one to protect it." The Gem stated with a nod as Nichelle went flying from a hit the getting up from the dust. "She is determined to win. And shall."

Error was feeling confident, he had gotten in a hit, now all he needed was to keep it up and then he could ruin the rest of them. As he neared her she kicked him in the chest and drover her fist into his face. He staggered back and made to lunge when he froze to a gun in his face.

" _like you can do it. Even if I am not the one you know, I am still Sans."_ He sneered. " _you wont shoot._ "

" see that's where you are wrong Error. "I will shoot. Because you took away my favorite person from Undertale. You took A father away from Frisk. You took a Son away from his father, A Brother from his brother. I will not let you ruin other worlds lives. So GET DUNKED ON!"

As she shouted the last part she fired the gun as he went flying back from the close range and began to crumble into dust. "g…g..geh, C..C…lEVER" and vanished.

Nichelle then promptly fainted to the ground still in 'Nakori' mode.

Asgore carefully picked her up. " let us return home everyone."


	6. The Last part

don't own Undertale. Toby Fox does.

And hells bells people you are awesome seriously. All the support and love very over whelming.

Chapter five

the end?

It had been on hell of a hard fought victory, they lost two friends and Nichelle was quite as Salya kindly said some words for them. Unable to say anything herself while everyone involved was standing around at a small victory party.

"We may have one the war, but we will mourn. We lost good friends, family. Let us live I with the knowledge we have avenged those whom hath died, not in vain, but in justice. May their souls rest in peace, and may we, the survivors, carry on their legacy for as long as we live. Thank You." Salya said looking at everyone and going to talk with Toriel.

Creative walked up to Nichelle while wiping away a purple tear "Thank you for letting us help, Nichelle. We hope you good luck. And remember, you can always call with this" hands over a purple phone with pink SOUL on the back to her" Were a-always a-avail-available if y-you need us..." he then began to cry "I couldn't save them... Why? Why? "He teleported away before Nichelle could thank him or calm him down. Salya saw this. "Uh-oh. I don't know if this will end well. And, Nichelle? I have a small feeling... This may only be the beginning... The Beginning of The E- [Static blocks the rest as an Error Sans face appears from inside a Clear Prism]

Error: I WiLL EsCaPe... SooN. sOOn I wiLL HaVe REVENGE.

Nichelle gulped and looked at her friend. "Salya, go to Creative, he needs you…."

"Before I go….here..." she handed Nichelle a vile of pink liquid. "You will know what to do with it."

Nichelle nodded and wandered around the party for a little while when a six year old Eternal falls through roof and landed before her " ow hey guys can i have my gun back please i need it for my story thanks. Sorry about sans." Nichelle nodded and handed it to him "thank you for your help. I…am glad you are ok." Hugs him. "We…we kind of have this party going on so go enjoy some sodas and butterscotch cinnamon pie." She then wandered off, not really up to party with everyone.

As she walked the young author began to think over everything that had happened. And glanced down at the vile she had been given by her friend. "I wish I wasn't so weak….if I could just keep my full power then I could bring him back no sweat…." She stopped walking and looked numbly out at a small memorial set up for sans, his ashes sitting in a blue and gold urn. She shook her head and with little thought opened the vile and poured it into the urn. She waited but nothing happened. "…right….figures…" she turned away and walked off.

Waiting for her to leave I AM ERROR, walked forward and looked over at the run. They would bring back the fallen friend. It wasn't fair to everyone.

Wasn't fair at all. Though it was good that there was an added boost to the process….and snapped their fingers before vanishing with a smile.

~time skip of feelings ~

It had been a few weeks now since the war for Nichelle's Au and ask, sometimes she would go to the urn and sit for hours talking about pointless things and telling random jokes.

Today would be no different. She walked up to the urn eyes dull. She tried to speak but it just wouldn't happen she fell to her knees and just sat there crying while hugging herself. "S…sans…" was all she could manage.

The wind picked up around her and the sky clouded over, rain soon following to match her mood.

Watching her from afar stood a strange figured dressed in a large cyan blue jacket with white and gold faux fur trim their hands shoved in the pockets while the hood hid their face, black gym shorts and a pair of grey fuzzy slippers. They tensed up as the rain started then began walking towards her quietly.

Once close enough they pulled a hand out of their pocket revealing it to be nothing but bone, and placed it on her shoulder. Nichelle flinched and pulled away standing quickly. Her eyes narrowed at the figure "who are you and how did you get into this Dimension…"

The figure chuckled and pulled the hood back revealing sans. *you brought me here with my daughter Frisk and everyone else. Remember?*

Nichelle's eyes went from angry fight to shocked joy. "You…you…" she took a shaky step towards him and gently grabbed his arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming "you…you seem real enough..."

Sans gently steadied her and nodded * I am real. It's me, Nichelle i am back, honest.*

The young woman gave a happy sob and quickly hugged him. "How? I thought the..."

*had a little help from a friend, whatever you tried needed a tiny boost.* He answered as the sky's cleared. * But it did take a little while for me to come back. Sorry about that.*

"Don't care your back you goof! We…we got to tell the others!" Nichelle let go of him and began dragging him along back to the ask apartment. "Frisk will be so happy to see you, paps, oh gosh paps is gonna loose it!"

Sans shook his head and chuckled as they stopped at the entrance. * Hang on before we go in, there is something I need to do first.*

"What?" She asked looking at him.

*this.* he answered kissing her cheek, heading inside leaving her confused and blushing.

"Why…what just…" Nichelle stared at the door and felt her heart flip. "Why did sans…."

She pulled the hood on her hoodie up over her head muffling a confused scream.

Inside the lobby sans was grinning. A blue tint on his cheeks. *I'll tell her later.*

When he stepped inside everyone that was down there looked at him in shock.

*Hey there, you guys look like you just saw a ghost.* he mused with a wink.

"PAPA!" Frisk tackled him in a tight hug crying happily. "P…papa...h...how?"

*A nice person called IAE helped me. And so did Nichelle. She helped too.* He said while hugging his daughter back. Nichelle walked in watching the reunion with a smile. "Who thinks we should throw another party? This time a Welcome home party."

Everyone gave a joyful shout and soon a large get together was being had.

As the party wore on Nichelle took a seat outside by the pool. "What a day….hell what a couple of weeks."

*given what we all went through…yeah* sans said walking up and sitting beside her. * You ok there Shell?*

"Yeah, I will be, still feels so….surreal that you are back." She answered looking at him "loosing you was a very unpleasant moment in my life."

*then I better make up for it then. * He stated gently grabbing her chin in his boney hand and leaned in planting a skeleton kiss on her lips.

Nichelle's mind went out the window at this and found herself returning the smooch. They stayed like this for a little while when someone shouted angrily at them.

" _Get your undead lips off of my Queen!_ "

Nichelle paled and looked to the source and saw a tall young man with black hair tied back in a ponytail, grey eyes dressed in a fine three piece black suit. "Dorian!? How…You shouldn't BE here!"

"Well I am and I am taking you back with me to be my Queen!" He snapped grabbing her arm and yanking her away from sans.

*buddy you have a bout ten seconds to let go of Shell before I give you a really bad time.* sans threatened his right eye glowing blue. * You can ask the kid called Chara what happens during a Bad time. Trust me it isn't pretty.*

"Like I would let her near a vile thing like you!" the man sneered as he pulled Nichelle close " and her name is Nakori to the lesser beings like you."

Nichelle gave a low growl and swiftly kneed him in the groin. " you have no right to call me that. No right at all," she quickly backed over to Sans and stood by him. "There is no way I will go anywhere or when with you!"

Dorian slowly stood up frowning "then I will just have to Reset everything until you come to your sences my love."

Both froze as he pulled out the reset button. "Don't worry, those nasty errors wont return I assure you. And your pets will be fine too." he hit the button and everything began to disappear.

Nichelle looked over at Sans who held onto her hand tightly. "You better find me before he does Sans."

*don't worry. I will.*

With that, the whole Nichelle m and the undertale crew ask had vanished for now….

To be continued in a series called A mothers determination where Nichelle m/Shell Valiant has to face off against Dorian and save her friends from the multiple resets he causes through out the series.

Multi-Au's. So far there will be UnderSwap, if you have ANY suggestions please private message me the details of the Au you want me to include, say like to MobTale!

Also to my collab friends I will have my part to the collab soon, life keeps happening ( im moving to an apartment and so on. Hurrah

Oh and this means for now my Ask is closed. So I will be deleting my original one and re making it. As the fanfiction I am doing goes on the ask will follow the Au I am in so you can only ask the au I am in questions. I will post further rules when I do this. Which also helps me to Write the ask in a non script format to please the grumpy ones out there.

Ok that's all for now folks!


End file.
